


Let's Go Fly a Kite!

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Beaches, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Pre-Slash, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity; prompt was kites and/or anger.I own nothing.





	Let's Go Fly a Kite!

Martin pulled into the beach parking lot. Driving Carolyn's rental car was a lot different than driving his elderly transit van, and he would rather not face a raging Carolyn should anything happen to the shiny, new green metallic BMW that was her's for the duration of their trip in San Diego. 

Martin parked with ease, and turned off the engine. Martin and Arthur grabbed their stuff and casually chatted until they found a spot (that Arthur, of course, said was brilliant) on the beach. Arthur rummaged around in his bag until he produced a long kite. 

"I didn't know you had a kite, Arthur." Martin said, smiling at Arthur.

"Yeah! Mum got it for me a few years ago; I just haven't had a chance to fly it yet. I used to fly kites all the time when I was a kid; it was so much fun seeing them dance around in the sky. Though, it was always sad when they crash landed."

Arthur carefully smoothed out the kite, and made sure that he was standing with the wind behind him. Martin grabbed the kite from Arthur, leaving Arthur with the holster with the string and carefully walked directly backwards, still facing Arthur. When he was about five meters away from Arthur, Martin stopped. 

"That should be enough, Skip," Arthur cried. "Throw it up!"

Martin smiled and threw the kite into the air. The kite majestically flew across the sky. Martin watched it as he made his way back to where Arthur was standing. 

"It looks so delicate," Martin said with a concerned look on his face

"No, it'll be fine. It just looks like it is going to rip apart, but I assure you, it isn't."

Martin grinned and looked back up at the kite. He traced the string coming from the kite back to where Arthur was holding the kite's life in his hands. Despite knowing Arthur for two years, Martin had never really truly noticed Arthur's hands before. They were big, and slightly clumsy, but oddly  _sexy_ in a way. The way his hands and fingers moved in unison to keep the kite alive was just mind blowing to Martin. His brain screamed at him that he needed to stop looking at Arthur's hands, as Arthur probably didn't think about Martin in the same way that Martin was most certainly thinking about Arthur, but he couldn't pry his eyes away from this incredibly enticing scene that was happening in front of him. Martin wondered what his hands would feel like on him. Holding Martin down, touching and groping him, or what they would taste like. 

"Skip, is everything okay?"

Martin was awoken from his dream. He could feel his ears turning red and said "Y-yeah, everything is fine. I'm fine. Are you fine? Good. Fine. All is fine then. That's fine."

Arthur carefully brought the kite back down to the ground, moved closer to Martin and said, "Let's go back to the car, Martin. There's  _something_ else I think I rather hold onto instead of this holster." 

 


End file.
